


无声诺语

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: 关于一个勇敢的男孩东方仗助，以及雪和他的爱人。“一种来自少年人的欢喜在他心里像爆米花一样砰砰地冒出来，他十七岁，经历过那么多匪夷所思的事情之后仍然对世界充满蓬勃的爱意，其中承太郎占据了很具体的一部分。”
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 13





	无声诺语

把你的手放在我的手里，  
让我们保持安静，被生活环绕*

————————————

汽车拐弯，一个不大不小的弧度，沿着雪峰。

东方仗助坐得很直，只是头低着，一点一点地打着瞌睡，像上课偷摸着睡觉的学生。他确实还是个学生，背包里会有作业本，里面有让他咬着笔头也想不出来的复杂问题，但他有着零碎却让人羡慕的假期。于是他毫不犹豫地把眼前这个冬假交给了承太郎，一次旅行。妈妈显然有点不太放心，但是仗助相信承太郎，如同承太郎相信他。

他们先是坐飞机来到这个地方的中心城市，然后搭乘上午九点四十分的火车来到山脚，最后是汽车，司机在他们面前检查了雪地轮胎，于是他们沿着弯弯绕绕的盘山公路攀上去。仗助和承太郎坐在后座，司机在前面开车，他用自己母语讲的话钻进仗助耳朵里，像有音调起伏却意义不明的动物咕哝，轻松而催眠，而颠簸的汽车更几乎是让人昏昏沉沉的摇床。

拐弯的惯性让仗助往承太郎的方向倾倒过去。承太郎靠在椅背上，坐直的仗助并没有撞上他的肩膀。

仗助感觉到坠落，一种现实的引力把他从梦里拉了回来，在他能够清醒之前，梦里那些彩色的小鸟，撞在一起咔哒作响的硬糖，柔软而毛茸茸的毯子，捏了他脸的承太郎先生全都变成轻飘飘的棉絮被呼呼吹跑了。他闭着的眼皮微微抽动了几下，接着迅速地睁开了。

他没有撞到另一头的汽车门把，预想中的疼痛没有到来，是承太郎的手臂，他的脑袋被对方的臂弯截住。他转了转脑袋，耳朵和布料摩擦，给承太郎衣服压出新的皱褶。

仗助抬头。他的眼神从对方曲线漂亮的脖颈爬上弧度好看的下颚，然后是嘴唇，鼻梁，眼睛——底下有淡淡的黑眼圈，即使是承太郎也没办法把它消掉。海洋博士没有说话，仿佛他刚被仗助从一片深沉的梦里捞起来，他缓慢地眨着眼睛，轻哼了一声，困意从他的眼里漫出来。

“对不起！吵醒承太郎先生了吧。”仗助紧张兮兮地快速直起身，差点撞上车顶。他还在长高，每次量身高都会有增长，他看着那些数字逐渐变大，渐渐接近他身旁的人的身高。

承太郎摇了摇头，动作也带着困意，又轻又慢。“继续睡吧，仗助。”他往窗外看了看，“应该还有一段时间才到。”

仗助也跟着他往外看，他靠近窗玻璃，这块透明的东西很冷，再靠近些它就会长出蒙蒙的雾。外面是白茫茫一片，一堆牛奶味雪糕里冒出巧克力的峰尖，仗助有点困惑承太郎是怎么在这一片白色中辨认出他们距终点还有一段距离的，转头看的时候却发现对方的眼睛已经闭上，胸膛安静地起伏，显然是再次睡着了。

承太郎先生缺乏充足的休息。仗助断定，他不清楚原因，是海洋里那些游游荡荡的大型哺乳动物还是海底沙子上挪动的海星，还是别的什么东西。别的什么东西，仗助把这个词在齿间咀嚼了几下，他确实不知道那究竟是什么，他清楚自己只碰到了它的外壳，或许和内部比起来还只是糖衣。

仗助想问司机能开到什么时候，能不能开慢点，但司机说的话他不太听得懂，于是也就放弃了。

他没有再次睡觉，只是凑近承太郎，撑着脸看他。东方仗助很喜欢空条承太郎，他再次确认了一次。一种来自少年人的欢喜在他心里像爆米花一样砰砰地冒出来，他十七岁，经历过那么多匪夷所思的事情之后仍然对世界充满蓬勃的爱意，其中承太郎占据了很具体的一部分。仗助刚开始会惊惧，来自少年的迷茫困惑，他是否把单纯对年长者的仰慕当成了爱意，但他的梦，他抚慰自己时脑海中浮现的景象，他想和对方做的所有事都告诉他，他没有。

东方仗助喜欢空条承太郎。 

仗助的眼神没有目的地随意落在承太郎身上的每一个角落。最终他盯着对方的耳垂，上面嵌着简单的耳钉。真好啊，仗助想，仿佛从那枚耳钉能追溯到承太郎也是少年的时候，而自己也通过这样的想象参与其中。于是大脑不受控制地叫嚣，让他亲吻对方的耳垂，仗助偷偷地凑上去，他感到自己的气息扑到对方脸侧又弹回来，他飞速地啄了一下那块柔软的地方，快到他的唇还没有什么感觉，只有概念上的触感。

仗助飞速地坐直，扭头看外面的雪峰，感觉自己心脏快速跳动的砰砰声震耳欲聋。

他们到达山腰的住宿时已经是傍晚时分，下车前承太郎提醒仗助系紧围巾，帮他理了理那团毛茸茸。周围的雪地只有一层淡淡的金色，像被稀释到几乎透明的颜料。并不是烈日照耀的晴天，直视雪地也没什么危险，所以他们都没有戴墨镜，承太郎给司机付款时，仗助盯着他的眼睛看，蓝绿色的，温和的大海。

希望接下来也不会有很厉害的晴天，这样他就能一直看到承太郎先生的眼睛。

“承太郎先生，可以打雪仗吗？”仗助看向厚厚的雪地，眼睛亮晶晶的，他问问题的语气带着雀跃。

承太郎站在他身后，正在从背包里拿出保暖耳罩，他递给仗助一个，“好，但我们先要去住宿那里放行李。”刚说完，他就获得了仗助一个突兀的拥抱，男孩比他矮上一小截，他垂眼能看见对方的头顶，紧接着他就看到仗助抬头，鼻尖因为寒冷红红的，对方的高兴发自内心，露出大大的笑容。

承太郎有些困惑，但这样的肢体接触并没有让他戒备，反而让他放松了一点，他于是顺手把保暖耳罩套到仗助头上。

“承太郎先生不带吗，耳朵都红了哦！”仗助的声音很大，带上了耳罩的他不清楚自己的实际音量，但雪地把他的声音吸走一半，没有传开太远。

承太郎沉默了，他给自己也带上一个，带着耳钉的红红耳朵被毛茸茸包住。

他们往住宿走去，厚而松软的纯白积雪里出现一个个脚印，承太郎走在前面，率先留下一串，仗助跟着，他像莫名执着的小孩一样，踏着承太郎的脚印跟着走。他小心翼翼地对齐，踩下去，心里冒着很多想法的泡泡。承太郎先生喜欢自己吗，他不知道，或许是有的，或许是自己的一厢情愿，但这不影响他的爱。

东方仗助至少知道自己想要什么，至少他不害怕。

“承太郎先生！等等我啊！”于是他把努力盯着雪里脚印的眼神抬起来，看向前方的背影，大声喊着，拔腿跟上，即使没有特意去踩，他们的脚印仍然如此协调一致。

“如果承太郎先生喜欢，我可以做出海星形状的雪球。”仗助蹲在地上揉搓着细密的雪，把它们捏出尖角，“大概可以。”他有些心虚地补充了一句。

承太郎忍不住微笑，一团雪在他的手里，“如果它是海星形的，那它就不是雪‘球’。”

“好吧，雪星。”仗助从善如流，转眼他的雪星已经捏得差不多，他小心翼翼地把它从雪里捧起来，像掬着一汪珍贵的水，“礼尚往来，承太郎先生也要给我做一个和疯狂钻石有关的雪球。”

“钻石形状？”

仗助猛摇头，把疯狂钻石叫了出来，让它指着上面的心形瞪眼睛。承太郎叹了口气，说好吧。他于是低头捏着雪球。仗助捧着星星喜滋滋地靠近，然后在对方身后抬高胳膊，本来严丝合缝并着的双掌突然松开，一颗雪星就落在承太郎的头顶，白色的帽子和白色的雪融成一团，还有零星的雪屑掺进黑色的头发里，但很快就融化了，耳罩上半弧也有雪的痕迹。承太郎变成了霜糖承太郎。

“仗助！”

仗助笑嘻嘻地从霜糖承太郎身边跑开，感觉到有雪撞在自己的背上，发出沙的声响。他蹲下来再捞起一把雪的时候心情很好，因为那一定是那颗心形的雪球，哦不，雪心。

他们一直玩到天几乎完全黑下来，本来孤独地挂在天上的月亮旁边出现了许多星星。他们都玩的气喘吁吁，鼻尖红红，围巾和头上都是白色的星点，两个霜糖人。最后承太郎说他先回去看看住宿处的晚餐是什么时候，如果仗助想，他可以自己再多玩一会儿。仗助点头同意了。

他蹲在原地，用手拢起面前的雪，它们在他手里堆得像糖沙小丘。他把它们抛向前方，散成白色一片。他感觉到冷，他的靴子陷在雪里，运动后的薄汗让寒冷来得更严厉，他站起来剁了剁脚，无用地往戴了手套的手上哈气，他的气息刚飘出口就变成了白雾。

仗助低头看了看眼前被他挖得只剩薄薄一片的雪，再次蹲下去，用戴着手套的指尖用力一划，原本地面的颜色显现出来，深色的土地和浅色的枯草。他顺着他下笔的第一划写下去，喜欢承太郎先生，他想着，于是无意识也这么写了。戴着手套的手指划出的痕迹很粗，于是他的字也写得很大，如果字也能看出音量，那这就能体现他内心的呐喊。

仗助认认真真地写着，十分投入，最后嘴上也开始小声嘀咕。

“仗助？”承太郎的声音蓦地从背后传来，一步之遥。

那一瞬间仗助感觉自己突然被冻住了，像一个冰雕，哪怕转身这么微小的动作也会让他发出咔哒咔哒的声响碎成片。脑海里的震撼化成超大字体的语句闪电一样劈开：雪地为什么这么能掩盖声响，承太郎先生为什么这么快回来，他为什么……

尽管他想法很多，但动作却迅雷不及掩耳。疯狂钻石在听到承太郎的声音那一刻就紧张地出现了，用速度极佳的拳头一拳打在有字的雪地附近，雪沿着仗助刚刚划下的笔画的反方向侵蚀回去，盖住土地，四面八方的雪飞回来，一片白雾，最后落回仗助面前，堆成平整的一片。

这真是“太好了”，仗助呆滞地想，不过或许承太郎先生什么都没看到。

“我看到了，仗助。”一阵沉默之后，承太郎轻声开口，仗助听出其中带着叹息的意味。

仗助嗖地站起来，闭上眼睛转过身，大声地对着不知道哪块空气说：“对！我喜欢承太郎先生，很喜欢很喜欢，可以说是爱。”

“并不是被看到了才表白，我一直都有打算和承太郎先生说的，只是这次有点突兀把我吓到了！我绝对是真的喜欢承太郎先生……”他语无伦次，越说越有点泄气，“要不承太郎先生忘记这次吧，我下次一定准备好了好好表白……”

他闭着眼睛没头没脑地说完了这一切，一股空洞的悲伤从肚子里涌出来，他感到有点鼻酸。但他还是说：“但这次表白我也是认真的。”

仗助听到一声叹息，一只没有戴手套的手覆上他的脸，拇指轻轻从他的颧骨处往脸颊摩挲，他听见他的承太郎先生开口：

“睁开眼，仗助。”

仗助把承太郎扑到房间的墙上，踮起脚吻对方的嘴唇，毫无章法，像刚学会舔人的小狗。他满足地哼哼着，因为过于高兴眼睛里热热的几乎有眼泪要掉下来，他吻承太郎的唇，然后下颌，然后扯松对方的围巾舔吻喉结，他做得很自然，像是处于渴望的本能。承太郎的脖子偏凉，而仗助的脸红彤彤的，似乎冒着热气，不知是因为激动还是房间太暖。

承太郎先生的手搭在他的后颈，轻轻抚着他毛茸茸的发尾。

“可以做吗，可以吗？”仗助问，声音激动得音调偏高，他自然而然地问着让人面红心跳的问题。他看到摘了耳套的承太郎耳根红了，对方“嗯”了一声当作回答。沉默了一会儿又说：“你会吗，仗助？”承太郎已经感觉到少年人勃起的性器抵在自己的腿间，而他自己也好不到哪里去。

“不是很会，”仗助诚实地回答着，声音含含糊糊，因为他刚解开承太郎的衣服，正在吻对方的锁骨，认真而笃定，他抬头看着承太郎，眼睛亮亮的，“但承太郎先生会教我的吧？”他把手探进承太郎的裤子，隔着已经被沾湿的内裤抚慰对方的性器。

承太郎气息不稳，“去床头找酒店的润滑液，去床上。”

仗助把润滑液挤了一手，好像有点太多了，它们挂在他手指上，湿漉漉的。他看起来很紧张，像一个没有复习就去考试的学生。承太郎安静地伏在他前面，膝盖作为支撑点。对方最底下的衣服是一件白色的长薄衣，下摆堪堪盖住半个臀部。仗助看着承太郎修长有力的腿和精瘦的腰，常年和阳光隔绝的皮肤偏白，他咽了口口水。

“那我开始了，承太郎先生。”仗助说着，小心地把一根手指塞进对方的后穴。温热而紧致的感觉，他听见承太郎低低地哼了一声。润滑液确实太多了，手指挤进去的时候它们被穴口挡住，挤出来，湿漉漉地挂在仗助指间，滴下来，流到对方臀缝里。

仗助抽动手指，带着润滑液发出粘稠的声音，他硬得有点难受，但他乖乖地做着扩张，他最不想的事情就是在这种时候伤到承太郎先生。“我做得对吗，承太郎先生？”他倾身向前问道，从这个角度他看不到承太郎的表情，对方把脸埋在臂弯和床单间。

“对，继续。”仗助听到承太郎努力压成平稳语气的声音。

“好的。”仗助照做，他又插入了一根手指。他换着角度往里面插入，在他顶到一点时他感到承太郎突然夹紧了他的手指，绷着腰颤抖，连呼吸都乱了，他记住那个位置，再次将手指探到那里，轻轻地摁着，“这里要吗，承太郎先生？”他像极了一个乖学生。

他听见他的老师深深吸气又吐出，仿佛在快感中佯装镇定，最后仍然败下阵来，呼吸短促而紊乱。“要吗？”仗助认真地又问了一边，用了点力摁压顶弄。他身前的人颤抖着，浑身绷紧，他能看到对方的耳朵红透了。

“好紧，承太郎先生。”他说，“那就是要吧？”

承太郎忙着压住呻吟，含混地答应着他。

仗助喘息着抗议：“承太郎先生，老师不出声怎么能教好学生呢？”他看似愤愤地狠狠的用手指顶了顶那里，终于逼出一身短促的呻吟。承太郎的腰几乎就要软下去了，他的性器硬挺着，前端湿漉漉一片，后面也被仗助的手指操得一片狼藉。

“先别碰……别碰那里，”承太郎断断续续地在他手指的抽插下说，他的声音终于不像平日那样冷淡镇定，“再伸进来一根，然后你再进来。”

仗助于是又用手指操了他的承太郎先生一会儿，直到把对方几乎完全操开了，他的手指每一次进出都带出许多液体，沿着他的手指流过他的手掌，结合处的水声暧昧淫靡。他每顶进去一次都可以感觉到承太郎夹紧了他的手指，双腿都不自主地想要并拢，但又因为快感导致的失力只能颤颤地打战。

仗助把手指抽出来，有一丝佩服自己的忍耐力。“那我进来了哦。”他轻声提醒。语气虽然小心而温柔，动作却不由自主地带着少年人的莽撞和毛躁，他的性器撑开已经被好好开拓的后穴，温热而紧致的内壁箍着他的性器，让他舒爽得想要叹息。“承太郎先生，夹得我好舒服哦。”

仗助在里面停了一会儿，没有动，让承太郎适应性器的进入。然后他开始抽插，起先只是小小地顶弄，很快就变成了整根抽出再操进去的进出，他一边顶弄着，一边用手拢住承太郎的性器，拇指在顶端打转。“舒不舒服呀？”仗助喘着气，急急地问，一个想知道自己成绩的好学生。

多日的疲惫和爆发似的快感让承太郎的脑袋有点昏昏沉沉，他再也咬不住牙关，咽不下呻吟，他迷迷糊糊地放弃了，任由短促的喘息和呻吟冒出来。他有点想要一个吻，但是他背对着仗助，额头顶在柔软的床上，被顶得和床单摩擦，头发乱成一团，毛燥燥的，倒更像少年模样。仗助问他舒不舒服地时候他条件反射地摇头，但被不满地狠狠操了几下之后诚实地回答了肯定的答案。

仗助从来没见过这样的承太郎先生，完全被情欲掌控，即使有呻吟和喘息也仍然很安静，并不大声，声音低沉却性感至极。得到肯定后他愈发用力地撞进去，照着之前找到的敏感处，一种轻飘飘的高兴从他的心里升腾起来。他看着他们紧紧结合的交合处，他的性器嵌在承太郎颤抖的身体里，他放过承太郎的性器，轻轻捏着对方的腰。

仗助伏上去，越过对方的腰背，用牙齿扯开衣领的遮盖，吻住那颗命运的星星。

承太郎射了出来，他被操得腿都在发抖，射出来的时候他的意识出现短暂的断片，不自主地夹紧了仗助的性器，他喃喃了几句无意义的话，或许是仗助的名字。

仗助被这一夹，爽得腰都软了，也射了出来。

“对不起，”仗助抽出性器，精液从承太郎被操得微微红肿的穴口缓缓流出来，沿着臀缝流到大腿内侧，那里也被仗助弄得有指印和摩擦的红痕，“我射在里面了……”他小声道歉。他把自己的脑袋凑到承太郎脸边，性爱结束后他才看到承太郎一直背对自己埋着的脸，红红的，眼角也红红的，眼睛是起雾的海。

承太郎摇摇头表示没关系。

“噢，”仗助还是有点局促不安，“我可以吻你吗？”

然后他就获得了来自承太郎先生的吻，一个暖烘烘的吻。他高兴地抱着他的承太郎先生，手脚并用，像拥抱小熊。“下次我们正面做吧，这样可以看见承太郎先生的脸！”仗助把脑袋埋在承太郎肩颈处，高高兴兴地说。

“嗯，”承太郎感到疲惫和困意，他应着，又补充到，“这样你也可以吻我。”

“睁开眼，仗助。”承太郎看着表白之后的东方仗助，无奈地说。他看着那双蔚蓝的眼睛不安地睁开，眨动。

他睁眼后承太郎就转过身走开了几步，然后顿住了，偏过头，语气是强压的冷淡：

“东方仗助，我知道了。但你知道你的话意味着什么吗，我和你有血缘关系，还比你大很多，我有数不清的工作和极少的休息时间，还有数不清的危险，除了这些我什么也没有，你想要的，你期待的，或许我都没有。”他停顿了一下，很轻地补充了一句，“但不能说我不喜欢你。”

仗助看着他，承太郎站在离他几米远的雪地里，他们之间就只有几米的距离。承太郎没有动，他的身影定格，好像在等待，承太郎先生也会为不确定而不安吗。仗助胡乱想着。他们间的雪地有着承太郎一个人的脚印，仗助数了数有七个。

几米，七个脚印，雪，和一些乱七八糟的障碍。

东方仗助走上前去，用力踩过脚下的雪，坚定到固执的程度。承太郎转过身看他。

这几步他走得很快，很急，他很清楚他踩过的都是什么，他的身影挤开的只有空气，却好像在穿过屏障，那一头有许多他不知道的东西。

但东方仗助至少知道自己想要什么，至少他不害怕。

他选择跑上前去，和他的爱人分享一个拥抱。


End file.
